Callie at the Plaza
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: The Plaza Hotel gets a new employee by the time of a Debutante Ball to be held with the visit of a guest known as the Prince of Kushin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on an RP with AnnaleaseTurner, we only own our OC's, Read & Review!**

* * *

It was a typical day at the Plaza Hotel in New York City, the finest and best hotel which had a ranking of five stars for a while now. It was usually peaceful and a pleasant stay, but the people who lived in the hotel and not just temporarily visited had one issue. That was a plucky six-year-old girl named Eloise who was often spoiled and got away with everything because everybody loved her mother and nanny so much. A young woman entered the building, her eyes wide and looking large behind a pair of glasses. She was in awe of the fabulous hotel and looked a little lost though.

"Good day..." the doorman nodded to her as he stood by.

"Hello, um... I'm supposed to start work here today, but I don't know who I need to see." the young woman said. She figured he could at least point her in the right direction.

"Oh, go to the lobby," the doorman told her. "It's the big desk in the center and there, you'll meet a guy named Mr. Salamone, you should go see him since he's the hotel manager."

The elevator dinged which brought out the plucky little blonde girl who did a ballerina twirl on her way out and was skipping along, doing what she called her morning route.

"Oh, thank you." she smiled, walking into the hotel to do that. She hummed as she went inside, not noticing the girl as she did though.

The doorman smiled back and allowed her to go as he looked out the door for more people to come in. The blonde girl skipped along, she spotted the new person and looked curious of her and decided to 'skitter' along over to her.

The woman almost knocked over Eloise, but managed to be graceful enough to make it so it was like a dip in a dance. "Careful there, little one." she smiled, though it was a little nervous.

"I'm always careful," Eloise replied before giving a cheerful smile. "Hi! I'm Eloise, I am six!" she then did a small twirl once she stood up on her two feet again. "I haven't seen you around here before."

"Well hello, I'm Callie and I'm actually supoosed to start work here today." she smiled, a soft giggle as the girl was amusing though in the good way.

"Do you know where the lobby is?" Eloise asked while she did some stretches as she never really did like to stop moving.

"Not really, would you show me the way please?" She asked softly.

"Of course, come along then, let's skitter." Eloise nodded as she gently took the older one's hand to lead her to the lobby's desk.

The hotel manager known as Mr. Salamone was speaking with another woman known as Miss Thompson as he seemed to be expecting someone right now. Once Eloise came to the desk, she rang the bell several times and waited for attention/assistance.

The manager swiped the bell as he looked down to the blonde girl who he found to be rather annoying. "Yes, Eloise?"

"Someone wants to see you." Eloise introduced.

Callie blushed a little from how Eloise had just spoke like that, though she was grateful. "Hello, are you Mr Salamone?" She asked quietly but respectfully.

"Why yes, yes, I am," Mr. Salamome replied. "Are you the new helper that's come by for a job?"

"Yes sir, Callie Summers." she says, reaching a hand out to shake his.

"Ah, welcome to the Plaza," Mr. Salamone shook her hand. "Excuse me a moment," he said before turning to Miss Thompson. "Watch the desk for me, please."

Miss Thompson nodded to him in approved agreement.

"Come with me, please." Mr. Salamone told Callie.

Callie looked down at Eloise. "Thank you; Miss Eloise, I'll see you later maybe?" She smiled.

"Okay... I'll be along, if you wanna come up to my room, I'm on the tippy-top floor!" Eloise smiled back.

"Okay, yes, thank you, Eloise, bye-bye now." Mr. Salamone sounded rushed.

Eloise then went along to do other things around the lobby.

* * *

"Miss, I am so sorry," Mr. Salamone told his future new employee. "If she's caused you any trouble, I'll be sure to get you any help you may need. Luckily on weekday afternoons, she'll be busy for a few hours."

"Oh, no, it's fine Mr Salamone, in fact; she helped me find my way here." she smiled. She hoped she wasn't late, she tried not to be.

Mr. Salamone looked at the time. "You're a little earlier than I expected, but come right this way, Ms. Summers." he then offered to lead her to his office.

Callie followed him, ready to learn what her job would enquire, and to discuss everything thst would need discussing. Mr. Salamone shut his office door behind them and sat behind his table as she sat at the chair at the end. He told her what she would need to do, where she would have to go, and what times to meet and then started to ask what her strengths and weaknesses were. Callie told him how she was good with kids, dedicated, she was usually punctual and once she learned how to do a job she wouldn't need reminding how to do it. However she also told him how she wasn't good with confrontations, and how she could sometimes be clumsy if distracted.

Mr. Salamone took note of most of what she said. "Do you think you can handle this job?" he then calmly asked the young woman.

"Yes sir, I'll do my very best to keep the hotel as above five star." Callie smiled.

"That's what I like to hear," Mr. Salamone gave a smile back. "Now, tell me, do you have any experience?"

Callie nodded. "I worked as a maid in a lesser hotel, but when they had to let a few people go; I was one of the chosen due to my age, but I have my reference from my boss." she says, handing it to him.

"I see..." Mr. Salamone accepted the reference.

Callie bit her lip as she waited for him to check it over.

Mr. Salamone hummed in silence as he did a check over, he seemed very intimidating in the process. "Well, I hope you enjoy your time at the Plaza, Miss Summers." he then said as he put the reference down for now.

Callie smiled. "I definitely got the job?" She asked trying not to seem too excited, though she was excited.

"I'll have to run this over with a few checks with the others, but it looks good so far," Mr. Salamone stood up. "For future refernece though, welcome to the Plaza Hotel family."

"Thank you." Callie smiled, shaking his hand gently.

Mr. Salamone gently shook back. "I'm sure Rose and Esperanza will love having you as well."

Callie nodded and smiled. "Thank you, sir." she said gratefully. She stood up and prepared to go and maybe take a small look around if she was allowed to.

"Thank you for your time." Mr. Salamone then stood up to leave his office, but he waited at the door and allowed her to go before him.

"Thank you for yours, sir, might I take a look around, please?" she smiled softly.

"Yes, you may, would you like someone to help show you around?" Mr. Salamone replied gently.

"If it's not too much trouble." Callie smiled, feeling happier than she had for a while.

"Let me search for someone." Mr. Salamone said as he then shut the door behind them and went back over to behind his desk.

* * *

Eloise was on her way to the kitchen to see her most favorite person in the hotel and he had mutual feelings as he seemed to be one of the few hotel employees who never found her to be a bother or an annoyance. She then looked over as Callie left Mr. Salamone's office and looked very curious. Callie waited to find out who could maybe take her for a tour. She smiled softly and tucked her hair behind her ear. Mr. Salamone talked about tour arrangements with Miss Thompson after he returned to his desk. Eloise skipped over to Callie and tugged on her clothes slightly to get her attention.

Callie blinked then glanced down. "Oh, hello again." she smiled happily.

"Hi!" Eloise smiled. "Wanna know what I like to do? Help my new friends!"

"That's a great thing to do!" Callie agreed. "I'm just waiting for a tour, I start work here soon." she told the little blonde.

"Oh, um, Eloise, don't you have something to do upstairs?" Mr. Salamone asked with a forced and nervous smile.

"Yeah, I'll show Miss Callie around!" Eloise said as she held onto the edges of his desk, standing on her tippy toes.

"I think she needs more professional help, Eloise..." Mr. Salamone replied.

"Please, I know this place better than the back of my own hand." Eloise insisted.

Callie gave a smile. She wouldn't take sides, but she wouldn't mind Eloise's tour.

"Eloise..." Mr. Salamone said through his teeth.

"Please, I'll be good, I promise..." Eloise insisted.

Mr. Salamone sighed, then looked to Callie. "I can find someone professional, really... Besides, you're going to need a load of a aspirin once she's through with you."

"I don't mind sir, that way, no one's work would be disturbed, and I get my good tour from Miss Eloise." she smiled.

"They do have a point, sir." Miss Thompson agreed with Eloise being Callie's tour guide.

Mr. Salamone released a sharp sigh. "Very well... Eloise, you can show Ms. Summers around the hotel."

"YES!" Eloise cheered in victory.

Callie gave a small giggle. The girl was cute.

"Run along then..." Mr. Salamone sighed to the child.

"Come on!" Eloise gently took Callie's hands. "Let's skitter!"

Callie followed Eloise, looking amused and excited.


	2. Chapter 2

"As you can probably already tell, this is the lobby," Eloise showed the main room of the hotel which was often the first stop for many others. "You've already met Mr. Salamone and Miss Thompson," she then pointed over to the door where the doorman was as he smiled and waved to them. "Hi, Charlie!"

"Good day, Eloise." the doorman smiled to her.

Callie gave a smile and a wave.

Eloise then skipped along as she led Callie through the hotel and took her into the kitchen. "Bonsoir, everyone!"

The cooks nodded and greeted Eloise as they went to work.

"This is where you can have whatever you want to eat," Eloise told Callie. "Whether while in the fancy restaurant, or for room service, I call every morning and they always know it's me."

Callie then could see two telephones, one black one for plain old room service and there was a pink telephone next to it that had the little girl's name on it. "Your own phoneline, very nice." Callie smiled, nodding at the information.

"Oh, yes, it's 'rawther' lovely." Eloise agreed.

Callie smiled. Then she had to ask just to make sure. "You don't live here alone, do you Miss Eloise?" She asked softly.

"Oh, absolutely not," Eloise gently put her hands on her hips. "I live with Nanny on the tippy-top floor with Weenie and Skipperdy!"

"Oh, good." Callie smiled.

"My mother lives in Paris though," Eloise then said with a small smile. "She calls at least once a day or else I'll miss her terribly."

Callie gave a soft smile. "At least she calls you everyday." she said softly.

"She sends the best presents too," Eloise smiled, then took Callie out of the kitchen and saw the elevator coming down and took herself and Callie into it. "Let's go meet Nanny."

The elevator attendant glanced down to Eloise and looked curiously to Callie.

"Sixteen, please, Max." Eloise told him.

The man nodded in silence. Eloise then urged Callie to join her.

"Oh, okay." Callie agreed with a slightly surprised look.

Nanny was making a cup of tea.

"Getting Max to notice me is frustrating sometimes..." Eloise said to Callie once they were riding up the elevator to the sixteenth floor and another guest had come into the elevator with them. "Watch this..." she then looked over up to Max. "Oh, dear, I seem to have dropped my pet arachnid... Don't worry, he won't bite... At least... I think so..."

The guest looked slightly disturbed.

"I think he's poisonous... I can't really remember... What was that word that Nanny told me those bites were?" Eloise continued as she knelt on the floor. "Oh, yeah... Contagious.."

The elevator opened up and the guest ran out, screaming for dear life while Max looked stoic and silent as always. Callie bit her lip trying not to laugh. She couldn't help it but it was funny. Eloise smiled to Callie, but pouted to Max as the elevator door closed and they continued to go up until they made it to the very top floor of the hotel.

Callie smiled, admiring the decor. She let Eloise out first once they arrived and then allowed the girl to lead on. Eloise did a somersault on the floor once she got out and then skipped along as she was going to the room she lived in and rang the doorbell over and over again until she would get an answer from her caretaker. Callie looked a little nervous, but if they lived there; it wouldn't hurt to get to know them as she would soon be helping provide the best service she could to them.

* * *

Nanny rolled her eyes fondly but went to answer the door. "You rang?" She asked, smiling.

"Hi, Nanny, I'm back," Eloise hugged the older woman, then looked over to Callie. "This is Nanny, she's British and she says everything three times."

Callie gave a small wave. "Hi, I'm Callie Summers." she smiled.

"Hello Callie, welcome, welcome, welcome to the Plaza." Nanny told the younger woman.

"She's gonna start working her, I'm showing her around." Eloise told her nanny.

Callie nodded. "Yes ma'am." she smiled.

"That's a very nice thing to do Eloise, and I hope you have a great time working here." Nanny smiled.

Eloise smiled that she did something nice. A dog seemed to come by Nanny's leg and smiled up to Eloise and panted up at her.

"Hi, Weenie!" Eloise knelt down and hugged her dog, then looked to Callie again. "This is Weenie, he's a dog that looks like a cat."

Callie looked at the dog, she nodded. Pugs kind of did. Weenie looked curiously to Callie.

"This is Callie, she's perfectly lovely." Eloise told her pet.

Callie crouched down. "Hello, Weenie." she smiled, holding out a hand. She knew that you had to let the dog get the scent and let them come to you.

Weenie sniffed her hand and seemed to lick it. Callie smiled and pet him. Weenie seemed to enjoy Callie now.

"Wanna meet my other pet?" Eloise offered.

Callie giggled a little. "Sure." she agreed.

Eloise then went off to one room, she then came back with a turtle in her hands. "This is Skipperdy!"

"Oh, is he a ninja turtle?" Callie grinned.

"Ninja turtle?" Eloise giggled. "No pizza for him, he only eats raisins and likes to wear sneakers."

Callie gave a pretend sigh. "Oh well, he's still a great looking turtle." she smiled.

The turtle merely blinked to Callie.

"He's wonderfully unusual though." Eloise kissed her turtle's shell before setting him back down on the floor so he could walk around.

Callie straightened up and smiled.

"Why don't you continue showing Miss Summers around, but you must come back for lunch, yes, you must, must, must." Nanny smiled.

"11:45 sharp, right, Nanny?" Eloise replied.

"Right." Nanny agreed with a nod.

Callie smiled softly to Nanny, the woman was lovely.

"Okay, Nanny, see you then... Bye!" Eloise nodded, she then did a quick twirl which made her skirt fly up briefly, but it came back down when she stopped, then walked out the door with Callie to continue her official Plaza Hotel tour.

* * *

After a little while longer, Callie seemed to get distracted. She had stopped and her mouth slightly dropped open as Bill one of the room service guys was seen not too far away, pulling a cart out of someone's room.

Eloise told random facts as she told Callie most of what she could and knew the most, then looked back to Callie. "Any questions?" she then asked, then noticed the young woman seemed out of it. "Hello?"

Callie blinked slowly and had a light blush on her cheeks. "Hi..." she breathed.

"Were you pretending without me?" Eloise folded her arms slightly.

Callie blinked again and looked down at her, still with the blush. "No, Miss Eloise." she said, softly.

Eloise had a small sense about Callie, she decided to work on it if she got the chance, but right now, she was going to the emergency exit staircase instead of the elevator for this part of the tour. "Let's get some exercise." she then told her new friend.

"Down the stairs?" Callie asked, an eyebrow raised, though her eyes were full of amusement.

"Yeah, come on!" Eloise smiled with an eager nod as she gently pushed the door open.

Callie chuckled and followed the young girl. Eloise then seemed to whiz down the stairs with ease with Callie following her, when they ended up in front of one door, Eloise opened it and had Callie follow her to show that they were in the laundry room.


End file.
